


runnin' away;

by halesoul



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halesoul/pseuds/halesoul
Summary: Just Gar and Rachel talking about her leaving.And feelings.And fluff.bc i refuse to believe that Rachel left like that after all with Gar.
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 65





	runnin' away;

"Does it bother you if I join?" The girl muttered.

Gar looked away from the computer, focusing on her face. At his distracted and sad expression, Rachel noticed her heart sinking into her chest. Gar's feelings bubbled against something deep in her gut, she didn't want to invade everything Gar felt since it was his privacy but they were so intense that they overwhelmed her and it was impossible not to feel them. Sadness, devastation and despair, for everything that happened. It was so hard that it hurt her even when she breathed. The news of her departure made that sadness more remarkable. It hurt to feel her sadness and it hurt to be her in part causing that sadness (and what happened), since the last thing she wanted was to cause her pain.

With a weak smile I nodded. More than a smile, it looked like a grimace. Lips in a line, swollen and red torn eyes.

And before Rachel in an attempt to break the silence to distract herself from the pain that punctured her in the gut, Gar said suddenly:

"Always running away, but always coming back to me."

His tone was aggressive, well, not aggressive, rather hard but in his emotions there was neither anger nor hardness, there was sadness, but nevertheless compression and a deep feeling of affection. Not rage. That last feeling made her blush, really, that she tried not to invade Gar's emotions, but some such as this immense affection for her always managed to flow into her body and without being able to avoid it herself she returned to look for that affection. Feeling which was obviously reciprocal, that's why it was also hard to refuse to feed on that feeling.

"Will that be your attitude to the situation?" She complained, playing the offended at the joke while sitting with him on the floor, leaning on the head of the bed. However, she drew a smile, just like Gar.

"What does it feel like to run away?" He said suddenly changing the subject partially, his gaze focused on the images of the Great Gatsby that passed before his eyes.

Rachel's gaze did not leave her face and she saw him looking sideways, quiet and tense, behind the soft and light tone. She adopted a surprised expression.

"Have you never fled?" And a laugh was born in his chest, impossible to avoid.

Now he was facing her, wearing a little smile (one of the first in what seemed days) and she couldn't help but stare at him smiling. Gar looked at her somewhat amusedly, as if he was vaguely deciding if he should tell her something, she stared at him. Then Gar looked away letting out a laugh accepting defeat.

"Just once." Answered looking at her sideways. Before he continued speaking he took a deep breath and from his trembling he knew that what he was going to tell him was something personal. "Shortly after my parents died" his voice shook "I escaped once from the mansion. I don't remember much, I just remember how I felt lonely I felt there, how despised I felt sometimes because of Chief ... And I left ... ”

“Where’d you go?”

“The Arcade”

His response made her laugh.

"How not." He joked.

“Then, it was when I felt more alone than ever.” Tears appeared in his eyes, and Rachel felt all that sadness and loneliness, it was overwhelming and it hurt, tears almost appeared in her blue eyes. "So I returned to the manor" 

She wanted the sadness to go away, at least for a moment. She wanted to feel his emotions, the warm ones inside her. 

Suddenly Rachel dropped her hand on Gar's, which lay on his thigh and without saying anything entwined her fingers with her own, letting her gaze be lost in the image of that party set in the twenties that was happening on the screen .

"I promise you that if after this there is a next time someone'll have to run away, we will run away together." Rachel sneaked a peek at Gar, his cheeks flushed slightly and his gaze alternating between their intertwined hands and her face. The sadness began to dissipate little by little, losing itself in that familiar heat. A smile poked her lips.

“Deal.” He said finally. ”And remember that this time you’re not running away, Rach.” He whispered, his eyes focusing on hers. ”Now we are letting you fly away, you’ll come back. Eventually For me. ”

Ignoring his teasing in the last part, she felt as she turned red and focused her stare on the computer, he did the same. Their hands still intertwined.


End file.
